Enter the Konchū
'Introduction' Having heard the rumor of a magical weapon, Alex has found his way to the strange "Konchū shima" where he will search for this latest addition to his arsenal. It is a nice day on the island in terms of weather and current surroundings and nothing dangerous seems to be around. The cloaked man had made his way into this strange island of Fiore. The weather had grown bad while traveling to it, even though the weather got better when he finally got on the island. Removing his cloak, Alex got out his sunglasses, and after a few looks to the area surrounding him in this bay went in the forest figuring that he had the best chance of finding someone or something there instead of in the mountains if he didn't want to go back over the sea. Watching from the trees, was a man shrouded in clothing. He followed the newcomer carefully, making sure not to alert anyone of his presence and trying to determine the best course of action. Expecting an ambush if the weapon was as important to the people from the island, he kept paying attention to the sounds of his surrounding, ready to defend himself at the slightest sound of someone nearing him. After walking through the bushes for a while, he stopped in his tracks at a sound he heard behind him. Maybe it was nothing but the wind or one of the animals that inhabited the island, but it would be foolish to underestimate the villagers either way. Removing his sunglasses, after listening to the surroundings for a bit longer while looking around him as far as possible without actually turning his head, he continued his walk. After a few steps, he put on a camouflage cloak as he decided to hide while searching for the source of the soft sound he had heard back then, if it was one of the inhabitants, he could fight them and if it was something else... He would think of a solution when that would happen. The shrouded man loses sight of the newcomer and decides to drop down onto the path to check around, he looks around carefully trying to find the person he saw before. Waiting carefully until the source of the sound came in his sight, Alex remained silent as he waited. As minutes passed, Alex slowly saw movement from the corners of his eyes. Even though his eyes and ears told a different story, he hoped that the cloaked one was not a hunter. The hunter stops and looks around after following the trail a little, the trail ended and still there was no one to see, nothing to be heard. A sharp clicking sound from a nearby tree, the hunter looked to see a beetle in midair, bit its wings were away, he leapt to grab at the area to hold the person down if he was successful. So it was a hunter he was facing after all. Pulling out his trident, he kept his voice low in case there where other hunters in the area. "Who might you be, and why are you hunting me?." As he spoke, he concentrated already some magic in the trident in case it turned out this hunter wanted a fight. "Why do you defile these grounds with your presence?" The hunter spoke with a harsh voice filled with anger and caution. "There is nothing for you here, the Face is ours and no one else's" he keeps the newcomer partially restrained on the ground. This face he spoke about, could it be the weapon he heard about in the rumor? Looking better at the hunter in front of him, Alex couldn't help but smile a bit. "How about we release each other first and maybe even talk a bit about why we are here and all?" Alex his voice, while it hadn't lost it low volume, was strangely calm while he spoke. "Or we could fight each other until one of us surrenders, but that would also destroy this forest. So if you are okay with it,i prefer to settle this peacefully." As a way of proving his honesty, Alex even stopped concentrating magic in his trident. "You are weakened" The hunter gets up "You are no longer a threat" Some small insects scurry from Alex's body and across the ground back to the hunter, he then helps Alex up "Speak your business". "I was only a threat if you decided to attack me, nothing else. And as for the business i have with this island, lets keep it at checking out rumors about a magical weapon for now okay?" Looking around casually, he removed his trident for the moment before turning his attention back to the hunter. "Do you have a place where we can have a proper introduction before continuing this talk or do you prefer this place for that?" "This place is fine to talk, Who are you and what have you heard of this weapon you seek?" The hunter stays on guard often checking his surroundings, he makes the fact that he has no weapons on him more obvious in an attempt to convince the newcomer that it is safe.